Levi x Mikasa One-Shot
by FerciLuu22
Summary: Levi es el conserge de una secundaria. Mikasa estudiante de esa escuela. ¿Amor?.


LEVI X MIKASA ONE-SHOT

-¡Eren! - Mikasa iba corriendo, hace minutos que lo andaba buscando por todo el instituto.

-Mira nomas, es Mikasa.-Jean que estaba hablando con Marco junto con los demás chicos anunciados.

-Mikasa.-Dados Eren. Estaba por tocar el timbre para entrar a clases pero a este era lo que menos importaba.

-Te olvidaste de tu almuerzo- Sonríe Mikasa al llegar a su lado.

-Gracias.-Le sonríe.

Ante todo esto, alguien estaba sentado observando mientras hacia su trabajo de conserje. Siempre miraba a ese chiquilla de ojos negros. Le atraía de cierta forma.

-Tch. Que interesa.-Y siguió trapeando los pasillos.

-¡Levi! - Hange lo abraza por detrás por el cuello sonriente. Era maestra de esa escuela, pero amiga del enano desde hace mucho.

-¿Que quieres cuatro ojos? -Con rabia.

-¿Que te pasa ?. Esta vez estás más molesto que de costumbre. Y dirige su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Levi.

-¡Ah !. Es por eso. Otra vez mirando a esa chica, eh Levi.-Le da un codazo.

-No me toques a Zoe.- Retrocede un poco para seguir con su laburo.

-Esta bien, no te molestaré más. Pero te daré un consejo, si tanto te gusta porque no hablas con ella, por ahí le atraigan los conserjes ...-

-Tch, maldita cuatro ojos ...-

-Ah y no te quedes mucho tiempo mirándola se te nota lo posesivo de tu mirada, la puedes asustar. Chaooo-Se despide con un saludo de manos.

Levi siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo Hange Zoe. Le importaba tres cominos lo que le dijera. Pero era su amiga de todos los modos sabia que se preocupaba por el, y eso él lo apreciaba ya que muy pocas personas lo querían.

-Hange.- Susurra. ¡Espera! .- Grita.

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres Levi? .- Se da media vuelta extrañada y se acerca a pasos lentos hacia su amigo.

-Quiero que me ayudes en algo.- Le susurra algo en el odio.

-¡Ah! Con que eso ¿Eh ?. No lo esperaba de ti, Levi.

-Tch. ¿Me ayudarás? .-

-Cuenta conmigo. -Le da una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias.- Le devuelve la sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas, y este estaba esperando que toque el timbre de salida para "secuestrarla", como todos los días ... Ya sabia que saldría por esa puerta acompañada de sus dos amigos.

-Mikasa.- Susurra.

La muchacha se da vuelta justa cuando ve que alguien se asoma a ella con un pañuelo para luego caer desmayada y sin recordar nada.

Al despertar.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? - Menciona la chica, mira para todos lados mientras que intenta en vano desatarse de las cuerdas que la unida a la silla en donde se encuentra ahora sentada. Todo estaba oscuro.

-Hola Mikasa.-Hange se aproxima hacia ella.-No te preocupes Levi te dirá algo y luego podrás irte. -Le sonríe.

-Usted ... Es la profesora de Química- Menciona conmovida.

-¡Si! Y estoy aquí para ayudar a Levi en su plan.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? - No entendía nada.

-Ya lo sabrás. No comas ansias. -Sonríe calmada.

Como era de esperarse, Levi apareció a los segundos.

-Linda Mikasa no te haré daño. Solo vengo aquí a decirte cuanto te amo.- Susurraba para si mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Alguien menciono mi nombre ?. ¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! - Alterada hace un poco de fuerza más de la que ya estaba ejerciendo y logra liberarse.

-¡Rayos! Aún no estoy listo. ¡Espera, Mikasa! - Venta corriendo en busca de la chica, el sujetador de la blusa que se puso y la media vuelta.

-¿El conserje? ¿Que hace usted aquí? - No entendía nada en absoluto.

-Mikasa, me gustas. Por favor escúchame. No te asustes ... Te he visto todos los días mientras hago mi trabajo, no puedo quitar mi vista de ti, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus labios. Me encantas. Y quiero que lo sepas. No quiero que la otra escuela se enteren de esto, se armara un alboroto, por eso te traje hasta aquí. No digas nada de esto a nadie por favor. -

Mikasa cierra los ojos, intenta concentrarse. En eso Levi aprovecha para acercarse mas a ella y así besarla. Cumple con su objetivo, sin embargo se sorprende cuando ella accede a su beso.

-Creo que un conserje y una estudiante de secundaria pueden formar una relación linda. -Sonríe.-O por dios ya no soy virgen de labios. - Sonrojada a mas no poder. Después de todo el conserje le gustaba también.

Levi y Hange sonríen y se estrechan las manos.

-Gracias Mikasa-.

-Gracias Hange.

Aleta.

-  
**Hola. Aah! Este es el primer OneShot que hago de este Emparejamiento ... ¡Me encanta esta pareja! El Rivamika manda: ^**

**Espero les haya gustado. Besos**


End file.
